The purpose of the subject contract program is to conduct a fifteen month evaluation of the artificial heart program of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI). The contractor shall convene meeting of a committee whose members possess expertise in fields related to artificial heart technology. The committee shall provide evaluation information to assist the NHLBI to identify and to set priorities for the artificial heart program.